The Gift
by musiclover104
Summary: Dawn has been kicked out of every place because they call her a witch or a monster because of her gift. Will she ever find others like her or will she be forever alone. Please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people I'm back. I know I haven't really written lately and I mean in a long time. Sorry Please forgive me. I promise ill finish When Darkness Falls **

The Gift

8 yrs old

Two people where standing above a girl. She had midnight blue hair and her clothes were ripped and had holes in them. "I found her by the side of the river. It seemed like she drifted from some where else," said a woman wearing a green hood and a khaki shorts.

The other person right beside her turned to the woman. "Don't worry Gardenia she can stay with me until she gets better. I know how you're always busy helping the people of the town," said the older woman.

"Oh Julia thank you so much. You're always there lending a hand when i need it," Gardenia said hugging Julia. "I better go I have personal matters to attend to."

Gardenia left and it was only the girl and Julia in the room.

It was a couple of moments later that the girl woke up.

"You finally woke up," said Julian sitting at the edge of the bed the girl slept on.

As Julia sat on the bed the girl scrabbled to the far corner of the room."Get away! Get away!," screamed the little girl.

"Wait, don't be scared i won't do anything to you," Julia said Getting of the bed and slowly approaching the girl.

"No go away! Im a monster! I'll hurt you! Please don't come near me," said the girl frantically.

"Why would you ever do 're no monster you're just a girl," Julia said.

The girl started to cry. Julia went up to the girl and kneed beside her and hugged her.

As the girl calmed down Julia lead the girl back to the bed and sat her down and she grabbed a chair and sat in front of her. "Now dear please tell me what your name is," she asked the girl.

"I-Im Dawn," she said wiping her tears away.

"What a beautiful name," Julia said.

Dawn smiled.

"So Dawn do you remember where your from. Maybe we can get you back to your parents," said Julia.

As soon as the word parents was said Dawn's smile faltered.

Julia took notice, "Is something wrong?"

"I-I don't wanna go home," Dawn said.

"Why?" said Julia.

"My mom think I'm a monster. She hurt me and threw me in the river as soon as she found out," said Dawn.

"What did she find out?" said Julia.

Dawn got up and went to the window of the room. There was a giant flower pot with flowers. She slowly touched the live plant. As soon as she made contact the plant dried up and died. She then touched the flower again and it was soon gained its color back and it was as if nothing happened.

Julia got up and touched the plant. "Dawn. How did you do that?"

"I don't know. It doesn't always happen when I touch things," Dawn said looking at the plant. "Aren't you scared?"

"No" Julia said confidently, "I see it more like a gift. Its just when people don't understand things they start calling you names and stuff"

Dawn smiled and hugged Julia.

12 yrs. old

Four years had passed and Dawn was now volunteering helping the sick at the hospital.

She was now heading home.

"Julia Im home," she said opening the door heading inside the house.

"Dinner will be ready in a few," said Julia from the kitchen.

Dawn went into her room and took of her apron and hat and put it on a chair. She was now left in a white dress.

She headed into the dining room and helped Julia set dinner.

They sat down and started to eat.

"Remind me why you're always volunteering at the hospital," said Julia.

Dawn chuckled, "I want to do good Julia. I can't just stay hidden from everyone all the time."

"Just be careful dear I don't want you to accidentally do something in front of someone," Julia said worried.

"I know," said Dawn.

Months passed, Dawn was heading to the hospital and noticed a strange horse carriage. She had never seen any like it in her life. She then looked at the window and saw a man with blonde spiky hair look at her. She turned away and kept walking to the hospital. As she got there one of the nurses there came up to her.

"Dawn you're here. Steve the patient you have been taking care of is in really bad condition. He's asking to see you," said the nurse.

"Ohhh " she said surprised, " I thought he was making progress. Is he in the same room or did they move him?"

"He's in the room at the far right," she said pointing to a hallway.

"Thank you," she said heading to where she was told Steve was.

As she walked in the room she saw how pale her friend had become, but how could this be it wasn't long ago the doctors had said he was doing well. He noticed her walk in and he smiled. He was so nice and friendly why would something so bad happen to him.

"Dawn" he said, "you're finally here. I thought you forgot about me."

Dawn chuckled, "How could I forget you or your sense of humor."

He smiled again, but it soon faded away. " The doctors say I'm getting worse by the hour. I probably don't have much long to live," he said sadly.

"Don't say that…" she said.

"No Dawn I am and its painful just thinking about it. I can only lie here and wait for death to take me."

"I wished I could do something to help," she said.

"I know" he said, "ever since I came here I have always liked you out of all those old farts they call nurses out there."

She laughed.

Time passed and Steve's condition got worse and worse by the hour like the doctors had said. She stayed by his side and kept him company. It was dark outside. She walked to the window and opened the window to let some air in. She turned around and looked at Steve she could see a small blue light shinning from his chest. She walked up to his bedside and slowly put her hand on his chest.

" Don't worry I'll take the pain away," she said. She could see the blue light from his chest slowly fade into darkness. She got up and walked towards the window where a plant was. She touched it and it bloomed.

A glass was then heard shattering. Dawn turned around and saw the nurse and the glass shattered on the floor. The nurse then ran away.

Dawn then realized she saw her. She then runs through the hospital and out the door. She ran to Julia's house. "Julia!" she screamed.

She tripped. Julian came out and helped her up. "What happened your fluttered," she said giving her a hand.

"J-Julia they saw me. T-They saw me. I should have listened to you and stayed home," Dawn said crying.

Julia grabbed Dawn's hand and lead her inside. She then grabbed a bag and started filling it up with bread and fruit. "We're leaving," she said.

A knock was heard at the door. Dawn walked up to the door and was about to answer it, when Julia grabbed her soldier and signaled her to not. Julia answered the door. She was then pushed out of the way. A soldier and the nurse and the Gardenia came in.

"That her," said the nurse "she's the witch."

Gardenia looked at Dawn and nodded. The soldier came up to her and grabbed Dawn and lead her outside where every person in town was with torches and pitch forks.

The soldier then pushed her on the floor in front of everyone.

"I hereby sentence you to death for witchcraft and the possible murder of Steve Armstrong," said Gardenia and looked away. I could see she didn't want to go through this.

The soldier then took out his and lifted it up to stab her. She closed her eyes not bearing to see what was coming.

Dawn heard a grown and opened her eyes. It was Julia the sword had pierced her chest. She was crying.

Dawn felt like her heart had sword was then taken out of her chest. Julia's body fell on the floor. Dawn then hurried to her side.

"I'm so happy I meet you Dawn. You were like a daughter to me," she said.

"Don't say that," Dawn said crying "you're going to make it."

"You and I know thats not true. Leave before its to late… I love you Dawn," she said putting her hand on her cheek.

Dawn could see her light turn dark.

"Noooo!," she cried and screamed.

The soldier was about to attack again when she moved out the way just in time and ran. She ran and ran until she finally made it out of the town and into the forest. As soon as she knew she was safe she dropped on her knees and started to cry.

**Please leave a review with any comment or question about the story. it will be greatly ****appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so know i will try to write in point of views because I struggled writing the whole thing in third person. Ohhh and also there isn't Pokemon in this story, just to let y'all know. **

Dawn POV

Ever since that night I've been roaming around the forest endlessly for a couple of days. I could be going in circles for all I know. The only thing keeping me from stopping was seeing Julia telling me to go, but the more I walked the weaker I became. I haven't really eaten anything or drank any water I've only slept. I felt my feet grow heavier and heavier the more I walked. I leaned against the tree to rest a bit. As I stood there my head started to pound like a drum. I tried to shake it off, but it got worse I felt the whole world start to spin. I started to walk, but tripped over a rock. I tried getting up but didn't have enough strength, so I closed my eyes and let fatigue take me into a deep slumber.

Third POV

It was dark night the only light came from the stars and the moon. A black horse carriage came to a halt in the middle of the forest. The coachmen opened the door and out came two-cloaked figures, one of a woman and one of a man.

"She's here I can sense her power," said the woman taking of the hood of her cloak to reveal a red head.

"You better be right. She could be dead for all we know," said the man.

"If she was dead I wouldn't be able to sense her. Now come this way she's around here," the red head said leading him through the trees.

The man hesitantly followed her in until she came to a stop. There on the floor laid a dark blue haired girl wearing a tattered long dress.

"Go get the coachmen to bring her in the carriage," he commanded the red head. She soon followed orders and came back with the coachmen not far behind.

The red head took off her cloak and gave it to the coachman, "put this on her before you grab her we don't want anything bad happening do we."

"We better head back before anyone sees us," said the man turning around and heading back to the carriage. The red head following his lead.

Dawn POV

I could feel a soft blanket over my body and the smell of food in the air. My stomach started to growl. Food. Food. I opened my eyes to find myself in a small room with a bed and a small table with one chair. I got up slowly and suddenly the door opened and an older man with brown spiky hair came in with a tray. I didn't know what he was going to do so I just sat there in bed looking at all his movements. He set down the tray of food and left immediately. After a few minutes of debating if I should eat it I finally sat down and grabbed some bread. I took a huge bite of it. It was warm to the touch like it was just made. I then took the spoon and chunked spoonful scoops of soup and ate. I ate all of the food and drank the whole pitcher of water. I hadn't felt this full in days. That's when a knock came from the door. I swiftly got to my feet. A red headed woman came in the room.

"Volkner wishes to see you," she told me.

I looked at her not knowing what to say.

The door opened and she walked out the room. Confused, I followed her.

We walked through several corridors until we stopped in front of two large wooden doors. As if on queue the door opened to a large room with a thrown and on that thrown sat the man I saw in the horse carriage the day Julia died.

We walked towards the thrown until we reached the foot of the stairs leading up to the thrown.

"I see you have finally woken up," he said.

"Y-Yes," I said shyly.

He smiled. " You see my right had person here," he said gesturing to the red head that was now at his side, " brought me to you."

"No wonder your face seemed familiar you were in the town I used to live at," I said.

"Ohh yes. It was no coincidence we both crossed paths that day," he said, "you see I know you're special."

I felt my self stiffen.

"Don't worry nothings going to happen. We just wanted to offer you an opportunity you see," he said.

"What kind of opportunity?"

"We know your gifted and we just wanted to know if you would simply join me and be at my side," he said standing up and coming towards me.

"For what?"

"You perfectly know why. People. They don't understand us-," he said.

"What do you mean by us. Is there others like me," I said eagerly interrupting him. How I longed to find someone like me.

"Of course. You see this whole building was made for gifted people like us to protect us from harm. I saw how those people treated you when they found out about your gift. That's why you should join us so we can show them were not just pushovers," he said.

"And if I join you, what exactly would happen?"

"Go to war," he said simply.

"War. Are you mad? We would be as bad as them. We should just peacefully try to make them understand we're not dangerous, not make them fear us," I furiously.

He was now at the bottom of the stairs and was in front of me. "Then your no use to me alive," he said whispering in my ear.

I felt a sharp pain from my back to my chest. He backed away only for me to see a knife in his hands. I put my hands up to the pain and fell to the ground on my knees. I looked at my shaking hands and could only see red. I panicked and tried to breathe, but every breath grew shorter and shorter. The pain got worse and worse inhaled. When I finally inhaled for the last time I could see everything start to go dark.

Volkner POV

Clinging to her life she sat there not knowing what to do, but it was hopeless she was going to die. After a few minutes she finally dropped on the floor and died. I looked at the body disappointed. "She had potential. Misty go get someone to clean up this me-"

"Sir look," she said pointing at the girl.

The body slowly stood up. Her eyes opened but they seemed lifeless.

Curious I walked towards it.

"Stop!" Misty yelled, "don't go near her."

I stopped at her warning. Then I noticed all the plants in the room start to wither away as the girls wound closed. As her wound closed completely she closed her eyes and fell back on the ground.

"Magnificent. She's stronger than I thought she was" I said, "get her into a room and lock her in. She must stay I have plans for her."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review telling me how I did or any question. I'll see y'all in the next **


End file.
